Minigolf, Diapers, and Love
by HinaBaby19
Summary: What happens when Soul is turned into a baby by Medusa? Maka will have to make some big sacrifices to take care of her partner now. Will they finally have the courage to tell each other how they feel? And will Patty PLEASE stop throwing giraffes at random people! This is my first story so read and review please or i'll take your soul! Pairings: SoMa and maybe Tsu*Star and Kiz.
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn was sitting in her small little apartment that her partner, Soul, and her shared, reading her favorite book. She has read it like a billion times but she loved it so much that she read it over and over again. She has been very bored since Soul wasn't there. He was out at a party with Blackstar and Tsubaki. They invited her to come but after being called a 'party pooper' and uncool by Soul, she decided to stay home. _'Soul….. Why has he been all I have been thinking about lately? My chest feels heavy when he is around and I feel butterflies in my stomach when Soul protects me in battle and then won't let anyone touch me after words until he knows I'm ok.' _She was snapped out of her mental thoughts as there as a very loud and long knock on the door. She set her book down and started to walk to the door. '_Who would be knocking at this hour? Soul would just walk in.' _She was about to turn the doorknob when the person behind the door knock again but this time a little louder. The blonde haired miester turned the knob to reveal a very frantic looking Tsubaki and a white haired baby boy in her arms. He looked no older than a year and a half. "MAKAOHMYGOSHWITCHSOULBABYSNAKEBLACKSTARHELP!" Tsubaki cried as she dashed into the little apartment.

"Calm down Tsubaki and tell me what happened exactly, why you have a baby, and where is Soul." Maka comforted her best friend. Something about that baby made Maka feel uneasy.

"Oh Maka, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault this happened. We were going to the party when Medusa, she attacked us and she….s-she…TURNED SOUL INTO A BABY!" Tsubaki balled. It took Maka a few seconds to process what just happened. This _baby _is her partner, that she has lived with almost her whole life and the boy who has been there for her through thick and thin and helped her defeat the powerful Kishin, Asura?! A 17 year old boy had just been turned into a small baby…?

"WHAT?! We need to get him to Professor Stein right now" They ran out the door and down the hall. There was a very confused looking baby sitting on the couch. He rolled his eyes. Maka burst back into the room and grabbed Soul then took off after Tsubaki. They opened the elevator then closed it but the ride down seemed like forever. Maka looked down at the baby version of Soul and he laughed.

"Hey Maka. What's up?" The baby said in Soul's normal voice. Both girls screamed and Maka almost dropped him.

"You can talk?!"The pigtailed miester asked her white haired partner.

"Um Yah. I might look 2 but I still have the brain of a 17 year old."

"Are you ok Soul?" asked Tsubaki

"Yah I'm fine just feeling a little weird" he replied

"W-Well can you walk?" Maka asked him.

"I don't know. Put me down and I will see." The baby version of Soul said. Maka did as he said and set her partner on the floor of the elevator. As soon as she let go, he flopped on his butt. Soul stuck out his bottom lip and his face got red. Soul started to cry and held his arms up for someone to pick him up.

"SSSHHHHH. Shhhhhh. Don't cry Soul. I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." Maka cooed him as she picked him up and bounced him a little. Soul stopped crying and seemed to snap out of it.

"I-I'm sorry Maka. I don't know what came over me. I kinda black out for a second." Soul apologized as he wiped away his tears from his face.

"It's Ok Soul its faster to carry you anyway." Maka sighed

"Besides, I like being carried better. Its better than walking." He smirked. Just then the floor to the elevator was opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and follows! I know its my first Fanfic so bear with me if it starts to go bad but at least I tried. I am going to write many more stories and since everybody likes this one so much, I will continue it to as far as my imagination can go and will try to update very soon. I know that I get frustrated when people don't update on my fav stories so I won't try to do that to ya'll. I know that school is about to start up again for me cause my break is over, so I might not update as frequently as I am now. But please, keep the reviews and follows coming! It makes me feel special! ;)**

**Disclaimer- HinaBaby19 does not own Soul Eater or its character's... just the events and storyline which is totally my idea which came from the wonderland I call a brain! **

**-Hina**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The elevator doors open and Maka and Tsubaki run as fast as they can. They run all the way there. The two best friends knocked on the door and waited anxiously until Marie opened the door.

"Hey kids! What are yo-…." She cut herself off as she saw Soul in Maka's arms. "OH! What a cute baby! Where did you get him?"

"Hey I'm not cute! It's me, Soul Eater." Soul protested pointing a finger at her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Marie cried. She passed out and landed on the floor with a hard thud. Professor Stein walked up and look at Marie on the floor passed out. Then he looked at Maka and Tsubaki. Then he looked at the baby.

"Now who is this?" Stein asked

"Professor Stein please help us! Medusa turned Soul into a baby!" Tsubaki cried frantically.

"What? Come in please." Stein said taking his place in his chair across from the couch. Maka and Tsubaki followed him and sat in the couch with Soul.

"Tell me what happened exactly, Tsubaki." Stein commanded gently so he wouldn't scare the young weapon. Tsubaki explained everything from leaving Maka's house to running here. Soul didn't like the part when Tsubaki told Stein that he had cried. Cool guys don't cry. He would have to make up for that later when he was back to normal. Stein listened very carefully and didn't stop her once. At the end he asked questions.

"Tsubaki, do you remember what Medusa said to cast the spell?" he asked the sweet black haired weapon.

"Yah it was something like… Snake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra, This man needs to be put in his place so he sees how a child he is. Snake, Snake, aging snake! And the, one of her snakes bite him on the is when he turned into a baby. She then fled and Blackstar ran after her and he is still looking for her. I panicked and wrapped Soul in his shirt he had on. I brought him to Maka after that." Tsubaki sounded ashamed that she could do anymore.

"Well the good news is that I have seen this before and I know how to fix it. I need at least a day or two to make it though. The bad news is that if we don't get it to him by sundown tomorrow, he will stay a child and act like one too." Stein replied. When he said this, it sent chills through Maka's body. Her future might have just possibly changed after she heard that. He would be _stuck _like that? All their progress that they have made would be ruined. The DWMA would lose their youngest death scythe they have. But most importantly, she could lose her best friend in the whole world.

"Please fix me Stein. I don't want to be stuck like this forever." Soul cried.

"Don't worry Soul. I can fix you but you getting all worked up is not helping anything. So everybody go home and get some rest. Come back tomorrow and I will see what I can do." Stein informed

"Oh thank you so much Professor. We will." Maka thanked him as she plucked Soul off the couch and they walked to the door. They walked over Miss Marie and were walking out the door when the crazy scientist stopped them and said, "But be warned. Even though Soul has his 17 year old boy brain, he will act like a baby. He might snap in and out of being a 17 year old to a 2 year old. And also, you might want to get some diapers and clothes for him. I can't imagine that shirt being too comfortable." With that, he closed the door.

Maka and Tsubaki gasped and looked at each other with a very evil and wicked smile. They both knew that they had the same idea in their minds. Soul looked up from where Maka was holding him and got a very uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Oh no…..I don't like the looks on your face. What's going on in those heads?" Soul asked wondering whether or not he should have asked that.

Both girls turned to each other and squealed and Soul didn't know that a person's voice can go that high pitched... especially Maka's!

"SHOPPING TRIP!"

* * *

**Ok so here is the secong chapter and I hope that you guys like it. I am thinking about doing and other story about the gang having a sleepover and Blair sending them on a scavenger hunt. Another SoMa! I just love SoulxMaka! So please review and I will keep the story rolling! Thanks,**

**-Hina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me again! So I have read all these awesome comments that ya'll left me and I am going to fill some requests that have been asked. Like someone said that I should make Soul a One year old instead of a two year old. So from now on, he is one. I will make those changes very soon and I hope nobody notices... Hehehe...*sweatdrop*. And another request was that I do a chapter with babyfood and I have a few good ideas to go with that. So I am going to write about them and hope that you guys like them. And I want to that Cat Girl 1995 for the review she gave me. I joined this site so that I can get some real feedback on if my stories need improvement or if they are good or not. Now for the disclaimer! **

**Baby Soul: What's a disclaimer? **

**Maka: You know what that is Soul. Don't act stupid**

**Baby Soul: I am just a baby! I don't know anything. *evil grin***

**Kid: HinaBaby19 does not own Soul eater or any of its characters... just the storyline.**

**Maka and Baby Soul: How did you get in here?! **

**Kid: I am hiding from Patty because she is giraffeing people again. **

**Maka and Baby Soul: WHAT?! **

**Patty: HERE'S PATTY! *slams head through the door and then hold up a giraffe.* **

**All: AAAAAAHHHHHHH **

**Hina: Onto the story!**

**~Hina **

* * *

Chapter 3:

"SHOPPING TRIP!"

**~Time Skip~**

Maka and Tsubaki took Soul to the mall (much against his own will. He hated shopping with girls) to get some new clothes and diapers. On the way there, they were switching who held Soul because he was so heavy. When Tsubaki had him, he looked up at the black haired beauty and said, "Why are ya'll so out of breath?"

"Because you are so heavy! We can barely hold you. You really need to go on a diet, Soul." Replied Maka as she had one hand on her shoulder and swinging the other one in circles to loosen it up.

"I am really ok you guys. You're not that heavy Soul." Tsubaki said sweetly like she always does with everyone else.

"It's not my fault! It's called baby fat and I am already really depressed because I have lost all my beautiful muscles." Soul complained holding up his arm and examining it like he was looking for at least the slightest muscle. '_Why did you have to put that image in my head Soul?! God! Now that's all I can think about! That has got me all messed up now!'_ Maka though while she pictured his beautiful toned chest. The next of his comments made her snap out of her daydream.

"Well I thought that someone that had defeat the Kishin with her bare hands could handle a baby like lil ole' me..!" Soul teased her as he looked up to the sky, pouted his lips, and put his finger on the corner of his mouth so he looked like he was innocent. With that Maka was about one inch away from his head with a copy of 'pride and prejudice' in her hand with a red era around her about to Maka Chop him when she thought better when she realized that it wouldn't look good to others when she knocked the crap out of a baby, even if it was Soul. She very reluctantly pulled her arm back and Soul opened one eye with his arms over his head when he realized that the usual pain on his head didn't come. His face then lighted up instantly when the answer came to his little head.

"Y-You can't Maka Chop me be-because im a BABY! OH GLORIOUS DAYS HAVE COME!" Soul rejoiced while Tsubaki was trying to wrangle him back because she was about to drop him.

"Soul, please calm down or you will have brain damage if I drop you!" Tsubaki pleaded the snow white haired baby.

"Wouldn't be much of a difference than now." Maka grumbled then stormed off because she didn't know who or when, but they were about to get a Maka chop whether she knew them or not. Tsubaki and Soul followed afraid to speak to her in case she was about to go off.

They kept walking when they finally arrived to the mall. They placed Soul into one of the baby rollers and then set off to look at the clothing stores. They stopped to look at the board that lists all the stores and Tsubaki and Maka looked at them. Soul was looking off staring at the water fountain, bored, as the sprays went up and down, up and down, up and down.

"Hey Tsu, look at this place. It's called Tastful Toddler. It looks cute and isn't so far away." Maka said energetically as she pointed to a place on the map.

"That sounds good Maka. Let's go Soul." Tsubaki agreed while she pushed Soul into the direction of the store.

"Where are we going?" asked Soul as they were about halfway there.

"You will see. It's a surprise." Tsubaki informed him. They arrived at Tasteful Toddler and Soul looked up to see the sign of the store. His eyes got wide and stared at the sign in horror.

"NO NO NO NO NO! I am NOT going in that store. It's gay." Soul protested

"Soul! It's not gay. There is no such thing as a gay baby or store. You are being ridiculous!" Maka scolded him. In response, Soul just crossed his arms and huffed. They entered the store and were surrounded by clothes. They started to look around and then Maka saw something.

"Oh look Soul! It's precious. You just have to get it!" Maka held up a little blue shirt with black pants and on the shirt, it had a little dinosaur that said 'I'm not short but fun sized!'

"Ummmmmmm….. NO! I wanna pick it out!" Soul growled. He pointed to one and grinned. Maka picked it up and then asked, "Are you SURE Soul? I mean that it's a little…. You know…..?" It was a red shirt with the words, 'Bad Boy' on it and little jeans to go with it.

"Yes I am sure. Now get it for me peasant!" Soul commanded his miester and waved her off. Maka wanted to smack him SO hard that he was unconscious for a week with a book sized dent in his head, but she couldn't and she knew he was teasing her. Tsubaki saw how Maka was about to go off so she snatched the outfit put of her hand and took Soul out of the stroller. He was now snickering at his own joke.

"How about I pay for this and we get out of here? I will grab some diapers also." Tsubaki offered politly. Soul stopped snickering and went back to his pouty attitude when Tsubaki mentioned diapers.

"Cool guys don't were diapers. I can't even think about putting on a diaper. Baby or not." Soul protested again. But Tsubaki just ignored him like she had practiced while she was with Blackstar. Speaking of Blackstar, where was he? Wasn't he done by now? Just as Tsubaki thought that, the loud speaker over the whole mall played the voice of a man.

"Security, Security. We need backup of all the security staff by the fountain please. There is a blue haired child that needs to be taken in. We repeat, please help take this blue haired child in." The man's voice called out and then the music came back on. Then, there was a really loud bang.

"Oh no! Looks like Blackstar is here." Maka decided out loud

"OH YAH NOW THE PARTY CAN START!" Soul cried out joyfully. This made some people look at him in the store.

To not draw anymore attention to them, Maka acted really excited as she started jumping up and down and she acted really stupid. "SOUL OH MY GOSH YOUR FIRST WORDS! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" It took Soul a minute to catch on and once he did he just let out a childish giggle. (I know right! Soul giggling. I just couldn't help myself! ;) It's funny to imagine)

And with that, there was another loud crash and a really annoying, familiar laugh with tones of screams.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible but I do have school and basketball to tend to, sooooo... BYE ;)**


	4. The Giraffer had Finally Come

**Hey guys! It's Hina again. So here is the Chapter #4. I had a review that someone thought that Soul and Maka were still like 13 or 14 but in my story, they are grown up and 17. And their friends are somewhere around that age too. But, other than that, thanks for all the reviews and favs! I am sorry if I misspell some words but I mean I'm not perfect. But, if there is a chapter or something that you want to see happen, just tell me and I will try to fit it in somewhere. If I use some of your ideas, I will try to give ya'll some credit. I still haven't gotten to some of the parts that I wanted to yet and with ya'll's suggestions, I can keep this story going for a really long time. My goal is about 20 or 20+ chapters. So review, fav, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: HinaBaby19 does NOT own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Just the plot and ideas. **

**~Hina~**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Maka and Tsubaki, with Maka pushing Soul, ran off towards the large fountain. What had Blackstar gotten himself into now?! Can't he ever be good? They turned many corners but as they turned the last one, there stood, or used to stand, the large fountain. There was water everywhere and pieces of the stone everywhere. And, there was a blue hair ninja shifting through the rubble.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID WITCH?! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR GOD FOREVER!" Blackstar was crying out. There were mall security all around the place. They stood wide eyed and open mouthed, gawking at how much destruction one boy could cause. They stood there for a second before jumping into action. Tsubaki facepalmed. Before any of the guards had any time to do anything about the idiot named Blackstar, Tsubaki started to yell at Blackstar, which was really out of order for her. Soul had never seen this side of the sweet weapon.

"BLACKSTAR! YOU BETTER MOVE YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! SMOKE BOMB MODE!" She yelled as loud as she could to her reckless partner. Then she turned to Maka and Soul, "Get ready to run with Soul and the bags Maka." Maka looked down and finally noticed the shopping bag from Tasteful Toddler. Tsubaki must have paid for it right as they left. She did as she was instructed, grabbed the bag, and took off to the door. Blackstar finally stopped yelling and looked over noticing that Tsubaki was there. He took off running and then Tsubaki jumped in the air and changed midway up into her smoke bomb mode. Blackstar grabbed her and the breeze from the open doors of the mall made his scarf cover his mouth and nose. (I know just try to image it like it is in the show)

"THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF ME, MEDUSA! YOUR GOD WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" With that Blackstar, threw Tsubaki and when the smoke cleared, all the guards could see was the aftermath from Blackstar.

Tsubaki and Blackstar ran as fast as they could and stopped and rested when they were running through the park. And that was the time that Blackstar feared the most would come.

"ARE YOU INSANE BLACKSTAR?! I MEAN YOU DO STUPID AND RECKLESS THINGS BEFORE BUT DESTROY A MALL FOUNTAIN?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR KILLED OR EVEN WORSE, CAUGHT BY THE POLICE! I WASN'T THERE TO HELP YOU GET AWAY, WE COULD HAVE HAD TO PAY FOR THAT! IF I WASN'T THER-" Tsubaki was cut off by Blackstar's lips when they crashed against hers. It was short and sweet. It finished just as soon as it began.

"I am very glad that my goddess was there to protect me and look out for me. I love you Tsubaki and I think that I have waited long enough to tell you this. Will you be my goddess?" Blackstar told her sounding as serious as he has every sounded in his life.

"If that's your way of asking me out and apologizing for what you have done, then yes! I love you Blackstar." Tsubaki agreed dreamily to her new boyfriend and partner. Just as she was about to say something, Kid and Liz came running up at full speed.

"PATTY….UH UH UH…..*GULP*… GIRAFFE….RUN! RUN!" Kid managed to pant as Liz has bent over about to die from running so much.

"I swear….. my… sister… can… RUN!" Liz informed them in short breathes.

"What are you talking about? YOUR GOD DOES NOT RUN AWAY FROM ANYTHING!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his lungs. At that instant, Kid and Liz both flew on top of Blackstar, tackled him, and shoved whatever was close to them into the blue haired ninja's mouth.

"Shut your freaking mouth you idiot, unless you want to go through the worse thing that has ever happened to you!" Kid screamed-whispered at him. Just as he said that, a huge cloud of dust got bigger and bigger and bigger until it came to a stop. They all coughed while the dust cleared. Kid and Liz were hugging each other like they were hanging on to each other for dear life. Tsubaki was looking around terrified at what made the son of Lord Death and his weapon so afraid. Blackstar was trying to get stuff out of his mouth ready to fight off what was about to show itself.

When the dust cleared, there stood Patty….with tons of giraffes in her hands. And…. W-was that…. ROCKS imbedded into them?!

"I'M HERE! WHO WANTS TO GET GIRAFFED?!" Patty cried out holding her arm pulled back with a giraffe in her hand.

"RUN!" They all cried out even Blackstar, who looked scared to death. They all took off to the safety of Soul and Maka's apartment.


	5. Babyfood

**Hey guys! It's HinaBaby19 again. I have another chapter here for you to read. So this chapter was made from a request from Cat Girl 1995. She gave me this idea of the babyfood. Thanks! And another comment I had was that Soul was more like 13 or 14, not 17. But they are all grown up now and they are 17. Thanks for all the other awesome comments though. I am trying to post a picture for this story to give you guys a basic idea of how Soul looks, but in the picture, he is a little older and it has Maka in it. My computer is being stupid and won't upload it though but I am still trying. But, just enjoy the story and review please. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: HinaBaby19 does not own Soul Eater or the characters or this idea who I gave credit to in the top. **

**~Hina~**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Maka flew into the apartment door with Soul in her hands. She threw the bags down and plopped Soul onto the couch. She sank into the soft cushion next to him and sighed. Her arms were literally about to fall off. Soul was just watching her the whole time.

"My arms..my poor arms… they are killing me!" Maka complained rubbing her arms.

"That's not my fault." Soul pointed out

"Yes it is." Maka blamed her partner.

"How?"

"It just is…..it's always your fault Soul"

"Ok Maka. Ok, it's my fault. It's always my fault." Soul gave in, but as he waited for a response, he looked over at his miester, and saw her fast asleep. He rolled his eyes and crawled over to her. '_Hhhhhhmmmm…. How am I going to wake her up in the nicest way possible?'_ Then Soul got an evil smile on his face. He reached over to the coffee table where one of Maka's books lied. He picked it up, and scooted back a little from Maka. He reached his arm back as far as his little body would let him. His arm raced forward and the book slipped out of his hands. It hit Maka smack in the face. Maka was then lying on the floor with a book in her face. Soul started busting out laughing and then he too fell on the floor but he didn't care. Maka sat up and the book fell from her face and the look on her face could have made 100 kishens run for the hills. She had steam coming out of her ears and had red fumes coming out of her head.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLLLLL EATER EVANS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Maka screamed as she charged for the baby on the floor.

"Y-you can't…. hurt me! I-I'm just a….. baby" Soul pleaded as he was trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "Now you know how I feel after a Maka chop. Besides, I had to wake you up."

"Why?" Maka asked trying to calm down.

"I'm hungry." Soul answered

"So go get something. You have leg- …never mind. What do you want?" Maka corrected herself remembering that he couldn't walk.

"I don't care. You pick." Soul said trying to sit up. Maka picked him up and walked into the kitchen with him. She placed him down on the table. She started to roam in the pantry and settled on some strawberry Pocky. She broke one of them in half and placed it in front of Soul. He just stared at it for a while. Maka stuck the other half into her mouth and bite it. She just stared at Soul as he tried eat the Pocky with only a little teeth.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked him just munching on the Pocky.

"Yah?" Soul responded not even looking up from trying to even break the Pocky in his tiny mouth.

"W-what happens i-if…you don't get turned back to normal in time?" Maka dared to ask.

"Don't worry about that. I am going to get turned back to normal and get back to our normal lives. Now that I am a death scythe, I have some big responsibilities to fill now. Its not a choice to not ben normal again." Soul responded looking up from his Pocky that he had managed to take a bit off the top. "Dang it! I can't do this Maka. I need something else that I can actually eat."

"Oh wait! Rember when we had that project to make a replica of a Kishin soul? Well I used baby food to make it and I think I have some left in the pantry. Let me see." Maka stood up and walked over to the pantry. She dug around in it for a while until she found her objective and pulled the small bottle out. She grabbed a spoon and popped the top off. She sat down by Soul and started to fill the spoon with the green liquid/solid. '_Don't do this to me Maka. Don't feed me. This is SO messed up.' _Soul thought as a small blush crept up on his small cheeks. To tell then truth, Soul had a huge crush on Maka for a while. Ever since the day they defeated the Kishin. When Maka had pulled him out of the madness and they had woken up with their foreheads against one another, Soul had stared into those big green eyes of hers and realized that he had loved her. He just never had the guts to tell her. He was afraid that if she didn't like him the same way back, that would ruin everything. That would make everything awkward. He just wanted to keep it the way it is.

"Soul! Open your mouth." Maka's voice had snapped Soul out of his thoughts. Soul shut his mouth and shook his head. He was NOT going to eat that gross crap that they called food. Just looking at it made him want to throw up.

"Soul! Don't be difficult." Maka pleaded. Soul shook his head again and crossed his arms. Maka then took her fingers and pinched Soul's leg.

"AAAHHH!" Soul cried and opened his mouth to cream. Maka took the chance and shoved the spoon into his mouth. Soul's eyes widened as the taste hit his tongue. He immediately spit it out and tried to wipe the taste off his tongue.

"Oh my god that's gross!" Soul exclaimed. He looked over and stopped when at what he saw. Soul had accidentally spit out the food he had in his mouth, onto his pigtailed miester.

"Soul! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Maka yelled at her partner.

"I-I'm sorry Maka. I don't know wh-" but he was cut off by all of their friends running in their apartment and Kid locked all the locks on the door, that they had.

"PLEASE HIDE US FROM PATTY!" Liz cried.

"Wha-" but then there was a loud bang on the door and Maka started to talk.

"Hey you guys! I wanna show you something! Come out!" they all heard Patty's voice.

"NOOOOOO" everybody cried out except for Soul and Maka who didn't know what was going on.


	6. What's with people passing out?

**Hey Guys! Its HinaBaby19 with another chapter of Minigolf, Diapers, and Love! But before that, I just wanted to clear some things up. 1.) Soul is almost a year old. Some people have told me that I keep changing the age and the age I said in the past is not correct for the situation he is in. HE IS ALMOST 1 AND HE CAN'T WALK AND BARELY CRAWL! Sorry for the screaming but I just wanted to make sure you heard me. 2.) I'm SO sorry I have not been posting because I have been really sick. Also, I have SO much work to do for school. If you keep posting reviews if im not posting, they send me an alert on my email and it reminds me to post something new. I don't care even if it's spam! ;) 3.) So because I have been away for a while, I have made this chapter EXTRA long for you guys. I kinda left it with a cliff hanger! K? So enjoy and keep reviewing! **

**~Hina**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Maka's POV:

All of Maka's friends were huddled in a corner of the living room, that her partner and her shared, with a blanket tossed over them. She had no earthly idea what her friends were so scared about. She looked at Soul who was looking back up at her with big red eyes. She loved those eyes so much. To be honest, she loved everything about him. His messy snow white hair, his sharp pointy teeth, and even the way her teased her all the time. She may have even liked him more than a friend.

"I'll be right back Soul." She told- him

"Ok." He replied bluntly.

Maka walked in the living room and to the pile of her friends on the floor.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked them.

Liz was the one who answered, "PLEASE! HELP! MY SISTER HAS FINALLY GONE CRAZY!"

"She has though of a new torture device! She has found a way to put rocks in her giraffes and she likes to pelt people with them. Death knows how many giraffes she has!" Tsubaki commented poking her head out from underneath the blanket. Maka rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch to hear what her friends had to say. Tsubaki got up from her other friends who were scared and sat on the couch next to her best friend. Soon, Kid came out, then Blackstar, and Liz came over and sat on the floor with the blanket wrapped around her. Kid came up to her and opened the blanket. He wrapped himself and Liz in it and snuggled close to her. This made Liz blush. They had been a couple for a while now and Kid loved to make sure everybody knew it.

"YOUR GOD IS HUNGRY!" Blackstar finally announced after a long sit in silence.

"Then go get some food. You know where it is." Maka told him. Blackstar got up and ran into the kitchen.

"So Maka, how is So-" Tsubaki was cut off by a rather girlish scream from the kitchen then a loud thump. Tsubaki and Maka shot up and ran into the kitchen. When they arrived, they saw a passed out Blackstar on the ground and a very sad looking baby Soul sitting on the chair where Maka left him.

"SOUL! What did you do to him?" Maka exhaled.

"Mommy! What happened to him? Does he have a bow-bow?" Soul asked in a childish voice. '_What? What did he just call me?' _Maka though as her eyes grew wide. Tsubaki must have heard him too because she had big eyes too.

"What did he just call you?" Tsubaki questioned quietly.

"Mommy, is the bwue haired man gunna be ok?" Soul asked again. He started to get tears in the corner of his eyes.

"S-Soul. Wha- don't- i- do- can't- What did you call me? Don't call me that. My name is MAKA M-A-K-A! Not mommy!" she bent down to look Soul in the face. She wasn't angry but was just correcting him. This made Soul upset. He started to cry.

"Aw Maka look what you did to him!" Tsubaki picked him up and started to bounce him a little. He soon stopped and slowly fell asleep on the raven haired weapon. Maka just watched her in awe and wonder.

"How did you do that?!" Maka exclaimed in a whisper, careful not to wake her partner.

"It just comes natural to me I guess." Tsubaki shrugged.

"Hey we thought we heard crying and we just wan-" With that, Kid and Liz entered the room to see Blackstar passed out on the floor, a baby Soul asleep on Tsubaki's shoulder and Maka covered in baby food, which they just noticed. They look at each other, and then they are on the floor next to Blackstar. '_Wow…. I have a completely normal life and friends!'_ Maka thought to herself as she looked around the kitchen. It was a mess, completed with three passed out teens on the floor, a baby food covered girl, and a teen with a sleeping white haired baby on her shoulder.

"Tsu, please help me?" she asked her best friend.

"Sure Maka." Tsubaki replied with a sweet smile. Tsubaki went in the kitchen and placed Soul on the couch gently and placed a few pillows on the edge so he wouldn't fall off. She returned to see Maka scrubbing a baby food stain that was on the floor. Tsubaki heaved Blackstar over her shoulder and brought him into the living room. She placed him on the floor and did the same with Kid and Liz. She put a pillow under each of their heads and put a blanket over them. She checked on Soul and waited for Maka.

She had gone back into her room to change. She decided to take a shower, so she grabbed a pair of clothes a walked to the bathroom. She got undressed and stepped into the hot shower. She let it run over her body while she leaned against the wall. She washed her hair and turned the water off. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She started to get dressed and she threw the towel in the basket in the corner. She bunched her ash blond hair in a ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom. The sun had just started to sink in the window. It's face looking like it was dying. '_How long was I in the shower?' _Maka thought. She stepped into the living room to see all her friends had woken up and were drinking tea. Soul was on the couch with Blackstar and Kid. They all turned their heads to see Maka walk in.

Normal P.O.V.

"OH MAKA I'M SO SORRY! YOU MUST BE GOING THROUGH SO MUCH!" Liz cried as she jumped up and attacked Maka with a huge hug.

"I'm guessing Tsubaki told you everything?" Maka guessed.

"Yah. I can't believe that witch would do something this low. Don't worry Maka we'll get her soon. I know father has been working very hard to pinpoint her location." Kid commented.

"Thanks Kid. I can't pick up her soul wavelength with her soul protect on. Medousa is a sneaky witch." Maka said as she sat on the floor in between Liz and Tsubaki. The whole time she felt Soul's crimson eyes on her.

"How are you Soul?" Kid asked the baby

"I'm ok right now. I can't remember what just happened though. I was in the kitchen one second then, I was on the couch next to Tsubaki.

"Wait you don't remember anything?" Liz asked

"Nope" Soul said as he looked around the room.

"That's good" Maka whispered to herself. The others caught on and didn't say anything. Everyone but Blackstar that is.

"DON'T WORRY BUDDY I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! FROM WHEN I PASSED OUT TO WHEN YOU CALLED MAKA MOMM-AAAAAHHHHH" Blackstar was tackled by everybody but Soul who had a confused look on his face.

"What did you just say, Blackstar?" Soul asked his best friend

"Ahhhhh. Guess I have to come clean, don't I?" Maka sighed getting off of Blackstar and sitting next to her partner on the couch. Soul just watched his partner as she sat down as he waited for an answer.

"Well you see Soul… when we were in the kitchen, Blackstar was being stupid and you got upset. W-Well you maybe kinda, sort of, possibly called me…. Mommy…" Maka said in a low voice just enough for Soul to hear. His eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to say something, but thankfully Liz jumped in noticing that it was about to get awkward.

"Soul from what I heard, you have been snapping in and out of being a baby and yourself. You have no control over what you say or do when your brain turns into a baby's." she quickly saved Maka. Maka shot her a grateful look and Liz replied with a smirk only Maka could see. Soul didn't see it and he seemed like he forgot about calling his meister mommy.

"I was thinking about helping Stein out with his research so that we can help you in time. I still don't know enough about what has happened to you to help. We need you to snap into your baby phase and Maka and I will try to see anything different in your soul and soul wavelengths. We just need to find a way to do it. Can you make yourself turn Soul?" Kid came up besides Liz and asked Soul.

"I don't know I'll try." Soul closed his eyes and started to try very hard. He looked like he was constipated….. His face turned red then purple. He eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to say something but he burped instead. Kid rolled his eyes and Blackstar just laughed. Tsubaki facepalmed and Maka smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Soul!" she scolded. Soul just replied with a sharky tooth smirk and replied, "I guess I tried TOO hard."

"Ok so THAT didn't work. So let's try something else." Tsubaki declared as she got up off the floor. "I am going to make some tea while you guys try to think of something." She got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back minute later and handed everyone some tea. She gave Soul some in a bottle. Soul just crossed his arms and pouted when she tried to hand it to him. He said drinking out of a bottle was uncool.

"Ok so what happened when he turned the other times?" Liz asked

"Um let's see…. He fell, Blackstar passed out, and when I fussed at him." Maka replied after a while of thinking.

"Ok so let's try pain. That would be quick." Kid decided.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! No pain" Soul backed down to the end of the couch and he almost fell off. Blackstar appeared behind him and had an evil look on his face.

"Hehehe! Your god will hurt you so bad that you will never turn back to your normal self! You should be honored to have your superior even touch you." Blackstar cracked his knuckles as Soul slowly turned around to face his best friend.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka cried and Blackstar was on the ground with a book dent in his head. Tsubaki just sighed.

"I'll take his godly butt home now I guess. It's getting pretty late and I want Soul to get his rest." Tsubaki said as she walked over to her fallen partner.

"Seriously girl how do you put up with him?" Liz asked as she helped her friend pick up the blue haired idiot.

"He's my idiot and he can't help it." She replied. She then realized something. She forgot to tell them the good news!

"I forgot to tell you guys! Blackstar and I are now going out since this afternoon." Tsubaki announced with a tint of red creeping up on her face. She was immediately attacked with hugs from her two best friends.

"Oh that's AWESOME, Tsu! If only it was with someone who knew how to act like a gentleman unlike someone I know. *Cough* Soul *Cough*" Maka disguised Soul's name in a cough, but he didn't notice it because he was busy poking his best friend with his tiny little fingers while he was slung over Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Yah well we'll work on it. But thanks for everything today Maka." Tsubaki thanked as she tried to bow with Blackstar on her.

"No I should be thanking you! I couldn't have done any of this without you." Maka echoed a thanks to her friend. Tsubaki walked out the door with Blackstar and Kid shut the door behind them.

"Since there is no screaming, I guess Patty left. We will probably have to see her at home though." Liz commented.

"Yah. I want to hear about that later." Soul said sitting up from his laying position.

"Sure. We can tell you when we come back to life and look like Sid after Patty kills us." Kid sarcastically said. "Ok" Kid cleared his throat and then got a very dark look on his face. "Let's get this party started!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Soul cried as Maka just watched with some popcorn across the room.

* * *

**K so I hope you guys like it and again sorry for being away for so long. If you could, read the top part so you understand, Thx guys! Review! Luv ya guys! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's Hinababy19 again with another chapter of Minigolf, Diapers, and Love! Aren't you just SO excited?! Well onto business. So I have been reading some of my comments you guys have given me and I just wanted to say thanks SO much! Especially the one from Snowhaze! It literally made me laugh out loud and some people looked at me. I am also sorry for not updating lately but I have been like PACKED with school stuff. Also as one last thing, I am goignto start putting more Soma fluff in my story cause I am like obsessed with SoulxMaka. So be prepared for that. So I hope you guys like my story and like and review! **

**~Hina**

**DISCLAIMER:H INABABY19 DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Why do you guys hate me so much?" Soul asked his friends and miester in a fake baby voice. "I'm just a wittle ole' baby"

"Ok I can tell you know that you can cut that crap out now cause I ain't falling for it," Maka established. Soul just cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes in response.

"Ok so how do we get you to cry?" Liz questioned. They all thought for a moment and then it was like am invisible light bulb popped over Kid's head. He walked over Liz and whispered something in her ear. She pricked up and then stepped a little ways away from Kid and took her usual position with her hands in her pockets and slanted back a little.

"What are you guys doing? Did you think of a way to make Soul snap into his baby form?" Maka asked. Kid just ignored her and said, "Liz!"

"Gottcha'!" was all she said in reply before jumping up and turning into her gun form, twirling in the air. Kid flipped backwards and caught her midair and took his death reaper stance. '_Oh no… I think I know what's going on here. They are going to shoot either me or Soul and see what will make him turn back.' _Maka thought to herself.

She braced herself for a hit and apparently Soul thought the same thing, so he braced for impact too. But, they neither one of them was hit, so they looked up and saw that Kid wasn't aiming for them but for the fire sprinkler system hanging off of the roof.

Maka thought she had to act quick so she lunged for Kid, but she was too late and Kid had already fired and sure enough, with his drop dead aiming, he hit his target and the system started to spew water everywhere and then the fire alarm went off and made a noise so high pitched that it made even Liz change back into her human form and cover her ears.

Soul didn't know that was about to happen so he was completely caught off guard. The noise rang in his tiny ears so loudly. He tried to cover his ears but it didn't work. The noise of the fire alarm on top of Maka screaming over it to yell at Kidd, made it even worse. It was just too much to handle. His eyes turned watery while his checks got red. Maka had just ripped the batteries out of the fire alarm and the water was just trickling out of the faucet as Soul let out a very loud cry. All heads turned towards him as he continued to ball and ball. Maka's immediate instinct was to run over pick him up and shush him just like Tsubaki had done earlier. But, as she was making her way to Soul, Kid stopped her and said,

"Not yet Maka. I know how much you want to help him but we need him like this right now. Now, we should try and sense his Soul wavelength right now. Ok?"

"Yah sure. Let's get this over with because I am kinda tired of hearing him cry." Maka replied as she closed her eyes and tried to sense her partner's wavelength. Kid did the same with her. Soul' soul looked normal for all Maka could tell but there was something different about it. She had seen his soul so many times that she memorized it perfectly. _'But…. What is that wrapped around his soul? It kind of looks like a wall made out of something. But, it has a couple of gaps in it slowly closing. Is that a wall of….SNAKES?!' _Maka and Kid's eyes both shot open at the same time and Maka gasped. When she looked at Soul, he was still crying and Liz had sat down next to him just staring at the meisters.

"Finally! I thought you two would never come back." Liz exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for dramatization.

"Why would you say that?" Kidd asked his girlfriend

"Because you two have been standing in that position for like 15 minutes and Soul has been crying like this since." Liz explained

"How odd. Well I did feel some kind of force when I was coming back." Kid said to himself. He then turned to Maka.

"Did you sense that too, Maka?" He asked her.

"Yes I did." Maka answered as she went to pick up Soul off of the couch and place the bottle of tea, that Tsubaki had brought him, in his mouth. He immediately quieted down and was calm after that.

"It was like there was a wall of snakes around his soul. But, it wasn't closed all the way. It was closing slowly though." Maka remarked as she tried to picture the image she had just seen.

"Well we know one thing." Kid said, "That we need that antidote before those gaps close and Soul's soul is locked up like that forever and he is stuck as a baby."

"About how much time do you think he has?" Liz asked as she came up to Kid and wrapped an arm around him. Kid met her embrace and put his hand on her arm.

"I would say about another day, if even that." Kid said sadly. "All the more reason why I need to get to Stein's and help him. So with that, we have to go."

"Ok thanks for all your help you guys." Maka thanked her friends.

"Yah thanks!" Soul said in his normal voice. Maka looked down at him and he looked normal except for his puffy red eyes and that he had thrown his bottle down on the ground.

Kid and Liz walked to the door and opened it slowly, poking their heads out to check for Patty and the going out all the way. They waved goodbye and Liz shut the door behind them.

"Hey Maka…." Soul said in a cautious voice.

"Yah Soul?" Maka asked as she turned her head down to the baby in her arms.

"I have to pee."

* * *

**Ok so I hoped you like this chapter and like I said at the top, I am going to put more Soma fluff in here. Also, I did a shoutout to Snowhaze for the awesome comment above in the beginning. See ya next time folks! ;)**

**~Hina**


End file.
